I Choose to Love You
by LS-snowie
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN] Summary: Wonwoo yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan semua perasaan dan emosi, sementara itu Mingyu yang terus berusaha mencari cinta sejati tanpa mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya cinta tetap harus memilih /Meanie/ MingyuXWonwoo/SoonHoon, Seventeen/YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Wonwoo yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan semua perasaan dan emosi, sementara itu Mingyu yang terus berusaha mencari cinta sejati tanpa mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya cinta tetap harus memilih /Meanie/YAOI/

...

 **~I Choose to Love You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Kim Mingyu X Choi (Jeon) Wonwoo

Support Cast : Seventeen mamber, Super Junior mamber & Gfriends mamber

.

Ganre : Romancs, Drama, Friendship (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chappter

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik CARAT, orangtua dan keluarga mereka Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : YAOI, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

Matahari bersinar dibalik awan pagi ini membuat suasana sangat menyegarkan untuk bersantai. Tentu saja hal ini tidak akan disia-siakan semua orang terutama namja bermata rubah Choi WonWoo. Wonwoo sudah duduk di kursi santai yang disiapkan khusus diteras kamarnya dengan sebuah buku novel yang memang sedang dia sukai.  
Setiap halaman semakin kian membuat wonwoo terhanyut hingga sebuah kalimat membuatnya terteguh.

 _Hangatnya bibirku ingin menyentuh lembut bibirmu, dengan begitu cintaku akan tersampaikan kehatimu. Jika kau masih saja tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku... Aku akan mencintaimu-_

"Aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini" sebuah suara tepat terdengar disamping telinganya membuat wonwoo reflek menutup buku dan membuatnya menoleh kesumber suara.

Wajah seorang namja tampan tepat di depan wajahnya "Apa yang kau laku-hemmm!" sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya cepat.

"Shttt~ kecilkan suaramu hyung." Namja itu mengeluarkan perintah dengan suara sekecil mungkin pada wonwoo. Dan dengan cepat wonwoo berhenti memberontak dan diam.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan berbisik sesaat setelah namja bernama mingyu itu melepaskan dekapan mulutnya.

"Aku sedang kabur dari umma. Tolong bantu aku bersembunyi." Dengan cepat mingyu masuk sedikit ke dalam kamar wonwoo.

"KIM MINGYU DIMANA KAU! AISSS... dimana anak nakal itu." Suara yang dapat dipastikan adalah suara Umma Kim terdengar hingga kekamar wonwoo dan membuat mingyu mendadak panik "Hyung..hyung.. tolong sembunyikan aku. Aku sedang sangat malas." Mingyu mulai memasang wajah memelasnya saat wonwoo menatapnya dengan wajah mengusir.

"Wonwoo-ya" suara ibu mingyu membuat mingyu makin panik. "Ne ajhumma, waeyo." Teras wonwoo yang memang dapat melihat langsung halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim yang tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

"Apa kau melihat anak nakal itu?" kali ini mingyu sudah mulai memasang kode sujud syukur di hadapan wonwoo. "AAA... Mingyu. Tadi aku melihatnya Ming Ajhumma. Ada apa?" Jika saja wonwoo sedang memegang ponsel dia ingin sekali menfoto ekspresi memelas mingyu saat ini.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk ke mini market dan membersihkan halaman ini, tapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Kau tau dimana dia sekarang sayang? "

"Hyung.. hyung.. aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Tolong bantu aku."

"Kenapa kau malas menuruti perinta ummamu. Turun dan lakukan!" Tegas wonwoo. "Ajhumma.. Mingyu ada di- "Aku putus dengan Jonghan hyung." Ucapan mingyu seketika menghentikan kalimat wonwoo.

"Dimana dia wonu sayang ?"

"Dia ada dikamarku ajhumma." Habis sudah. Mingyu benar-benar habis. "Tapi sepertinya dia kurang sehat ajhumma. Sekarang dia sedang tertidur." Jelas wonwoo

"Aaa.. ternyata dia memang tidak enak badan. Sejak kalian pulang sekolah kemarin sifatnya memang aneh. Baiklah jika dia sudah bangun suruh pulang dan istirahat di rumahnya sendiri."

"Baiklah sungmin ajhumma." Akhirnya mingyu dapat bernafas lega.

"Dasar anak itu. Saat sakit yang dicari adalah tetangga bukan ummanya sendiri. Tapi kenapa dia bodoh sekali." Wonwoo mendengar gerutuan sungmin tentang anaknya sambil wanita paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau puas?" tanya wonwoo sambil berjalan masuk kekamar. "Sangat puas. Gomawuo hyung"

"Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan belikan aku es krim selama 1 minggu di kantin sekolah dan mulailah berceritalah." Tegas wonwoo walau tetap dengan nada daratnya "Mwo? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau sendiri yang bilang akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Dan karena kau baru saja diputuskan pasti kau kemari ingin bercarita anak kecil." Ucapan wonwoo membuah mingyu mengaga.

"Perlu dikorensi hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil, ingat aku hanya satu tahun lebih muda dari mu dan sekarang aku sudah satu tingkat denganmu disekolah. Juga aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan kau yang terkadang begitu cerewet." Protes yang diajukan Mingyu hanya dianggap angin oleh wonwoo yang kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Senyap beberapa saat karena mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri, wonwoo dengan bukunya dan mingyu dengan ponselnya. "Hahh~" helaan nafas mingyu menarik perhatian wonwoo. "Pulanglah" perintah wonwoo

"Aku kemari ingin bercerita wonu hyung."

"kalau begitu ceritalah." wonwoo yang masih tetap sibuk dengan bukunya ditatap tidak suka oleh mingyu "Sejak tadi aku sudah mau cerita tapi kau masih sibuk dengan buku bodohmu itu."

"Hahh~" kali ini wonwoo yang menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya membuat senyum terkembang dari bibir mingyu.

"Aku putus dengan jonghan hyung." "Aku tau." "Yak! Setidaknya biarkan aku memulai ceritaku dengan baik." "Baiklah... lanjutkan"

"Huh!" wonwoo terkadang dapat sangat menyebalkan untuk mingyu "Dia memutuskanku dengan alasan yang sulit aku terima. Dia mengatakan bahwa kami tidak cocok, dia merasa aku sering merasa bosan saat bersamanya."

"apa kau merasa begitu ?." Wonwoo hanya menanggapi seadaanya. "Tentu saja tidak, bersamanya terasa menyengkan hyung. Aku bisa bercerita apapun dan melakukan apapun."

"Melakukan apapun?" kalimat benar-benar ambigu di pendengaran wonwoo.

"Tolong jaga pikiran kotormu hyung. Aku tidak seperti itu." Kilah mingyu cepat. "Kami pergi kemanapun dan melakukan kegiatan bersama dengan menyenangkan. Tapi kemarin dengan seenaknya dia memutuskanku dengan alasan bodoh itu dan terakhir dia mengatakan bahwa aku bukan cinta sejatinya memangnya dari mana dia tau kalau dia bukan cinta sejatiku."

"hem.." hanya itu yang diberikan wonwoo sebagai tanggapan. "hyung jangan hanya menjadi pendengar berikan tanggapanmu." Protes mingyu dan hanya dibalas dengan diamnya wonwoo yang hanya menatapi wajahnya.

"aiss.. harusnya aku bercerita dengan Coups hyung karena dia dan jonghan hyung satu kampus. Bukannya malah bercerita padamu." Ujar mingyu sambil beranjak

"Dia akan menertawakanmu dan akan bilang 'Kau sendiri yang nekat berpacaran dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu' jangan berusaha membuka aibmu sendiri Kim."

"Huh! Aku pulang saja. Kau menyebalkan." Mingyu turun dari atas tempat tidur wonwoo. Saat akan melewati wonwoo, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan dijatuhkan ketempat tidur lebih tepatnya kepalanya jatuh tepat di paha wonwoo.

"Jika kau pulang sekarang, ibumu akan curiga dan kau akan disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Aku tidak mau kebohonganku pada Ming ajhumma sia-sia. Tidurlah dan tenangkan pikiran mu." Wonwoo kembali berujar panjang lebar dan membuat mingyu menatapnya lekat.

Merasa diperhatikan wonwoo mengalikan tatapannya ke mingyu yang masih setia berbaring ke pahanya. "Waeyo?" ucapnya heran saat melihat mingyu menatapnya.

"apa di luar kau tetap berbicara secerewet ini dengan orang lain?" tanya mingyu yang terus memperhatikan mata wonwoo dari bawah. "K..kau sendiri bisa lihat bagaimana aku saat di luar." Wonwoo merutuki suaranya yang mendadak gugup seketika.

"Baguslah.. jangan pernah banyak-banyak menunjukan suaramu hyung, cerewatlah padaku saja." Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang wonwoo dan mencari posisi nyamannya.

Hening seketika... Wonwoo yang masih mencerna maksud ucapan mingyu sedangkan mingyu yang mulai mengantuk karena mencium wangi tubuh wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ah kau sudah tidur?" "Hem" pertanyaan wonwoo hanya dijawab seadanya oleh mingyu yang hampir terlelap. "Dengarkan tanggapanku." Wonwoo mulai mengelus perlahan kepala mingyu "Menurut buku yang aku baca cinta sejati tidak perlu dicari. Cinta sejati seseorang tidak selau datang dari pasangan hidupnya, bisa saja itu datang dari orang tua, saudara, keluarga bahkan hewan peliharaan. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir tentang itu ya."

"apa itu benar? Apa cinta sejati memang seperti itu?" wonwoo tidak menanggapi dia terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya di kepala mingyu dan terus menatap wajah terpejam laki-laki itu. "apa cinta sejati bisa datang dari sahabat kecil juga hyung?"

DEG

Seketika jantung wonwoo berhenti dan kemudian bergerak sangat cepat. Ucapan mingyu benar-benar tidak dia duga. Setelah berhasil menetralkan lagi jantungnya. Dia kembali lanjutkan mengusap kepala mingyu "Semoga bisa." Ungkap wonwoo memberi tanggapan dari pertanyaan terakhir mingyu yang dia tahu pasti namja berkulit lebih gelap darinya ini sudah tertidur dengan pulas dan tidak akan menyadarinya

.

"Wonu-ya... wonu-ya... ireona wonu-ya." Wonwoo yang sedang pulas tertidur benar-benar terusik oleh suara yang dia kenal pasti adalah suara hyungnya.

"Hem.. aku bangun hyung." Saat matanya terbuka wajah hyungnya Seungcheol atau lebih kerennya di panggil terlihat duduk disampingnya. Lalu dia menatap sekeliling dan mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana anak itu? Apa dia sudah pulang?" pertanyaan wonwoo yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa membuah seungcheol bingung.

"Siapa? Kau mencari siapa?"

"Mingyu." Dijawaba seadanya dan kemudian dia terduduk.

"AAA.. dia pasti kemari dengan cara memanjat lagi. Kenapa dia kemari? bercerita dia putus dengan Jeonghan?" Seongcheol tau tebakannya pasti benar melihat ekspresi wajah wonwoo yang sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tau itu. Jeonghan bercerita dan meminta pendapatku sehari sebelum dia memutuskan mingyu."

"Lalu apa yang hyung sarankan. Hyung tidak menyarankan dia putuskan." Sekarang wonwoo sudah benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya. Dia malah duduk dengan mantap di depan seungcheol.

"aku hanya menyarankan dia untuk melakukan yang terbaik dan jangan sampai berakhir menyakitinya. Dan melihat Mingyu saat pulang sekolah kemarin dengan keadaan tidak baik aku bisa menebak jonghan pasti memutuskannya."

"Aku harap anak itu baik-baik saja." Wonwoo memandang lurus ke jendela kamarnya

"Yha! Anak itu tidak akan berlarut-larut. Aku pastikan tidak sampai 1 minggu dia kan bercerita bahwa dia jatuh cinta lagi." Ucapan Seungcheol membuat wonwoo menunduk dalam.

"Hah... adik kecilku, kenapa kau tidak berusaha eo?" seungchol yang sangat sadar bahwa ucapan yang dikeluarkannya salah mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah sampai ke hatinya hyung."

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu berusaha lebih keras."

"Anio. Aku tidak ingin dia tiba-tiba pergi menjauh." Hening seketika seungcheol tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu hyung"

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak akan biarkan wanita atau same lain mendekati cheonsa- ku. Aku pakan pastikan itu. Hahahaha. Mandilah.. sebentar lagi appa pulang dan kita makan malam." Seungcheol beranjak dari tempat tidur wonwoo dan meninggalkan wonwoo yang kembali menatap langit senja.

'Dia tidak boleh menyadarinya dan tidak akan pernah tau. Aku hanya sebatas hyung kesayangan dan teman kecilnya. Hahh~ tidak ada nama Choi Wonwoo di hati seorang Kim Mingyu.' Wonwoo benar-benar sadar akan keadaan rumit perasaannya.

.

Makan malam yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Kim berubah sedikit kacau saat sang Umma di keluarga itu menyampaikan keluhannya.

"Aku hanya beristirahat di sana umma."

"Tidak bisakah kau beristirahat di rumah. Kau punya rumah, punya umma, punya hyung yang bisa mengurusmu. Kenapa kau sering sekali merepotkan tetangga terutama Wonu?" Sungmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan keluarganya.

"Jun hyung tidak bisa diandalkan dan umma sibuk mengoceh sepanjang hari tentang hal-hal kecil."

"Kim Mingyu. Bicaralah yang sopan pada umma dan hyungmu." Kepala keluaga Kim sudah geram dengan keadaan makan mereka dan ulah anak kesayangannya itu.

"Mianhae."

"Kau harus tau nak. Umma mu itu sangat khawatir jika kau sakit jadi sebaiknya lain kali istirahatlah dirumah. Kami tidak pernah melarangku untuk bermain kerumah sebelah tapi kau juga harus tau kondisimu." Nasehat Appa Kim benar-benar menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Ne appa. Mianhaeyo umma."

"Ye chagia." Akhirnya senyum di bibir sungmin terkembang. "Gomawuo Kyu."

"Aku ingin hadiahnya Ming."

Oke kita tinggalkan keluarga ini jika tidak kita akan bernasib sama seperti Mingyu dan Jun yang mulai mual melihat drama picisan orang tua di rumah mereka. Sebaiknya kita beralih ke rumah sebelah dan melihat kondisi makan malam mereka.

"Umma tadi di beritahu sungmin jika Mingyu sedang tidak sakit dan beristirahat di kamarmu hingga sore Wonu-ya." Sang umma membuka suara lebutnya bertanya

"Orang sakit mana yang bisa memanjat pohon dan menyelinap masuk lantai 2 rumah-"

DUK

Belum selesai seungcheol menyampaikan perotesnya wonwoo memotong dengan menendang kaki hyungnya dari bawah meja.

"Waeyo?" tanya appa Choi yang heran

"Anio. Ne umma. Dia datang ingin bercerita sesuatu tapi karena dia memang sedang tidak enak badan akhirnya dia beristirahat hingga sore."

"Apa yang dia ceritakan."

"Dia putus dengan pacarnya lagi umma."

"Yha hyung. Kenapa mulutmu itu." Wonwoo benar-benar kesal dengan hyungnya yang selalu menyela saat dia sedang bicara.

"Putus dengan pacarnya? Umma pikir pacarnya itu anak umma yang imut ini."

Bluhs ! seketika wajah wonu memerah akibat ucapan jahil ummanya. "A..anio umma. Aku ini hyungnya."

"Kau yakin." Kini giliran sang Appa.

"Appa, kenapa ikut-ikut juga." Wonwoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kedua orangtuanya. "Menggodamu dengan topik Kim Mingyu benar-benar menyenangkan adiku sayang." Kini giliran seungcheol

"Yha! Kemanhae... atau aku tidak mau makan." Rajuk wonwoo yang makin membuat keluarganya gemas.

"hahahaha.. dimana Choi Wonwoo Ice Princes itu pergi. Kau lebih seperti snow white yang menggemaskan sekarang."

"Appa hentikan hyung dan umma." Beginilah si bungsu Choi jika dirumah manja, cerewet dan kekanakan. Dan tentu saja sifat itu hanya dia tunjukan pada keluarganya dan tetangga kesayangannya.

"Sudah sudah.. jangan menggodanya lagi. Kibummie, Cheol-ah lanjutkan makan kalian."

"Ne Wonnie." "Ne appa."

"kita harus menyudahi candaan ini sebelum sebelum anak apa yang tampan itu benar-benar berubah menjadi gadis perawan."

"APPA!" "HAHAHAHA"

Ya begitulah keadaan kedua keluarga ini sangat harmonis dan mereka memang sangat dekat sejak lama. Karena kedua orang tua mereka Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kibum sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masa sekolah dan terus berlanjut kebisnis bertetangga serta berharap bisa membuat keluarga mereka menjadi satu.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N : Saya kembali... setelah lebih dari 1 tahun fakum. Saya merasa menjadi Newbie lagi. Jadi saya benar-benar membutuhkan saran dan masukan reader. Dan tolong semangati saya dengan reviwe kalian. ^_^  
Saya harap kalian menikmati awal fanfic saya ini. **

**KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBUN**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Wonwoo yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan semua perasaan dan emosi, sementara itu Mingyu yang terus berusaha mencari cinta sejati tanpa mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya cinta tetap harus memilih /Meanie/YAOI/

...

 **~I Choose to Love You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Kim Mingyu X Choi (Jeon) Wonwoo

Support Cast : Seventeen mamber, Super Junior mamber & Gfriends mamber

.

Ganre : Romancs, Drama, Friendship (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chappter

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik CARAT, orangtua dan keluarga mereka Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : YAOI, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Yha KIM MINGYU IREONA ! Anak pemalas ireona. Umma sudah membangunkanmu lebih dari setengah jam Kim Mingyu."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Sebentar lagi umma."

"Ini hari senin mingyu. Kau sudah terlambat."

"Lima menit lagi."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu dari 20 menit yang lalu. Sekarang bangun ini sudah jam setengah 7. Bahkan Jun dan Wonwoo sudah berangkat dan meninggalkanmu."

BRAK ! BRAK ! DUK ! PRANG ! BRAK !

"Jun hyung.. Wonu hyung... kalian kejam sekaliiiii~"

Yah begitulah pagi seorang Kim Mingyu. Ummanya benar-benar tidak habis pikir.. dari mana Mingyu mendapat sifat pemalas dan susah dibangunkan jika pagi itu. Dan jika sudah seperti ini pasti mood mingyu akan buruk sepanjang hari.

.

BRAK !

Pintu kelas 12 SAINS 1 terbuka dengan kencang dan membuat semua orang terkejut serta menatap sosok yang menjadi sumbernya.

"Yha! Kim Mingyu tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan disaaat kami sedang sibuk." Seorang namja mungil berrambut orange mengeluarkan protesnya sambil melanjutkan kesibukannya sendiri.

Mingyu tidak mempedulikan namja mungil yang bernama Jihoon itu. Dia terus berjalan melewati teman-temannya yang hampir semuanya sibuk melakukan perkerjaan yang sama dengan Jihoon dan menghampiri satu orang di barisan ketiga dekat jendela kelas yang sedang hanyut dengan buku di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hyung."Protes mulai dilakukannya Mingyu pada seseorang yang membuatnya kesal pagi ini.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari 20 menit Kim, dari sungmin ajhumma yang masih menggunakan kalimat lembut hingga mengeluarkan makian untuk anak kesayangannya itu."

"Kenapa tidak kau yang membangunkanku eo?"

"Aku ingin, tapi Soonyoung dan Jihoon menghubungiku dan memintaku cepat ke sekolah."

"Tapi kenapa kau berangkat dengan Jun hyung."

"Apa salahnya. Sekolah dan kampusnya searahkan."

Mingyu mendengus tidak suka dan menatap wonwoo kemudian beralih ke beberapa orang tak jauh darinya. "Aiss.. hyung, lain kali jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Dan biarkan saja orang-orang malas itu berusa sendiri agar otak mereka seditik lebih berfungsi."

PLTAK !

"Appo"

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu Kim. Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku dan Soonyoung karena ditinggalkan Wonwoo. Harusnya kau menyalahkan kebiasaan tidur mayatmu itu." Jihoon yang sedari tadi duduk di depan Wonwoo bersama Soonyoung yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi akibat ulah mingyu dipagi hari.

"hyung kau juga seharusnya bisa lebih rajin belajar. Kau tidak akan sukses jika hanya dengan musikmu itu."

"KIM MINGYU Kau-

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA~" bersyukurlah pada suara yang menggelegar itu karena bisa menyelamatkan mingyu yang akan terkena hantaman kursi dari Jihoon.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan pagi-pagi begini?" seseorang yang baru datang tadi menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Seokmin-ah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Park Saem-nim?" Soonyoung bertanya sambil menurunkan kembali kursi yang sudah hampir dilempar Jihoon tadi.

"OH MY GOD! Aku lupa. Wonwoo-ah.. aku lihat tugasmu ya." Dengan heboh dan panik Seokmin yang terkadang di panggil DK itu beranjak mendekati wonwoo

"YHA Lee Seokmin-

"Kemari-kemari. Buku wonwoo sudah ada padaku. Jihoon chagi kau sudah tugasnya kan. Sekarang aku pinjam bukumu ya." Belum sempat Mingyu menyampaikan protes Soonyoung sudah bereaksi lebih cepat dan menarik Seokmin ke kursi sampingya menggantikan Jihoon yang sudah kembali duduk bersama wonwoo.

Jadi sekarang Seokmin melihat pekerjaan wonwoo dan Soonyoung melihat pekerjaan Jihoon. Lalu kenapa tidak ada yang melihat pekerjaan Mingyu ? Bagaimana mau melihat jika Mingyu saja datang terlambat lagi pula jika mereka ingin melihat tugas mingyu mereka harus siap menerima ceramah dulu dari mingyu paling sebentar 5 menit tentang tidak baiknya mengerjakan tugas di sekolah apalagi mengerjakannya tidak dengan usaha sendiri. Walaupun Soonyoung dan Seokmin adalah sahabat Mingyu tapi untuk melihat tugas mereka hanya akan mengandalkan wonwoo yang tanpa banyak bicara memberikan buku tugasnya dengan senang hati.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa kelakuan kali ini tidak baik. Kalian lebih tua dariku kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberiakan contoh yang baik dan Seokmin-ah kau murid akselerasi sepertiku tapi kemana otak cerdasmu itu. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan." See.. kim mingyu memulai ceramah pagi kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya ampun kim mingyu. Wonwoo hyung tolong jinakan dia untuk pagi ini saja." Seokmin mengeluarkan nada jengkel disela-sela perjuangannya menyalin tugas wonwoo.

"Ya kau... kenapa bawa-bawa wonwoo hyung."

"Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo menarik tangan mingyu dan meminta kembali duduk di bangkunya sendiri tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangan mingyu.

"Aku tau kau masih kesal dengan kejadian dirumah tadi. Maafkan aku ne... Lain kali aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu." Ujar wonwoo lembut sambil menatap mingyu.

"Tapi hyung.. merekakan bisa-

"Ayolah.. ini bukan salah mereka. Ini salahku yang tidak menunggumu. Maafkan aku ne."

Hening... mingyu hanya menatap lekat mata wonwoo hingga membuat wonwoo sadar dan salah tingkah. "Ka..kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku... ya sudah. Terserah kau saja." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan gugup.

"Hei.. kenapa sekarang kau yang marah padaku. Baiklah aku memaafkanmu dan juga minta maaf. Kau jangan marah juga." Mingyu dengan cepat merespon sebelum masalahnya main panjang.

"benarkan?"

"Tentu saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang pada mingyu dan mengusap kepala namja yang lebih tinggu darinya itu. "Anak pintar"

"Ya hyung, kau merusakn tata rambut ku. Dan aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau perlakukan seperti itu."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jihoon dan Soonyoung memperhatikan interksi Meanie sejak tadi. "Mingyu itu bodoh." Ujar Jihoon sarkis.

"Dan wonwoo itu pengecut." Balas Soonyoung. PLTAK!

"Appo~ Chagia tidak bisakah kau merubah kebiasanmu itu. Kepala kami selalu sakit akibat ulahmu." Protes Soonyoung pada kekasihnya. Yup.. mereka memang sepasang kekasih tapi tidak ada yang tau itu, bahkan sahabat mereka sendiri. Yang lain hanya menganggap panggilan chagi yang sering di ucapkan soonyoung itu hanya candaan saja. Karena Jihoon tidak pernah merespon berlebihan atas itu.

"Kau mengatai sahabatku dasar pabbo."

"Tapi mereka memang sama-sama bodoh. Yang satu bodoh masalah cinta yang satu tidak berusaha jujur." Soonyoung tidak terima ucapannya dibantah.

"Sudahlah.. kita jangan terlalu ikut campur. Kita hanya bisa jadi penonton." Kali ini seokmin yang sudah bergabung. Dan sepertinya masalah pagi mereka sudah selesai.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Park saem-nim memasuki ruang kelas dan seketika membuat anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dengan tenang.

"Saya harap kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas yang saya berikan." Pertanyaan saem-nim dijawab anggukan dari semua siswa.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pada kalian." Belum selesai Park saem berbicara anak-anak sudah sibuk menebak-nebak seperti apa teman baru mereka itu.

"Dia pindahan dari Beijing-China. Jadi saya harap kalian bisa membantunya menyesuaikan diri. Silahkan masuk hakseng."Seketika kelas tadi menjadi sunyi, mereka memperhatikan seorang laki-laki berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas mereka dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "imutnya." Gumana seorang siswa dan sepertinya semua orang setuju dengan hal itu. Laki-laki itu sangat imut dan manis.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Anyeonghaseyo, Ming Hao imnida. Bangapsumnida." Terdengar beberapa kekehan dan gumaman dari para siswa akibat aksen korea minghao yang terdengar aneh. " Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"berapa kali kau loncat kelas. Kenapa wajahmu hampir menyamai Jihoon. Apa kalian berasal dari taman kanak-kanak yang sama." Pertanyaan seorang siswa sontak membuat seisi kelas tertawa kecuali jihoon yang sudah siap melemparkan buku pelajaran pada temannya itu jika saja wonwoon tidak cepat mencegah. Sedangkan laki-laki imut didepan kelas hanya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya satu kali loncar kelas. Mohon bantuannya sunbaedul."

"Aeee~" kor anak sekelas serentak. Mereka jadi merasa tidak enak dan bertambah lagi magnae kelas mereka.

"Kenapa kau pindah ke korea?" akhirnya ada pertanyaan yang pantas. " _Aku kabur dari perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuaku_ "

KRIK..KRIK..KRIK..

Seketika suasana kelas mendadak sepi senyap. Beberapa dari mereka masih mencerna apa yang diucapkan Minghao karena dia mendadak menjawab menggunakan bahasa china. Tapi tenang saja, ada satu orang yang ternyata menunjukan wajah terkejut karena paham ucapan minghao.

"HAHAHA.. ternyata kalian benar-benar tidak paham bahasaku ya. Maaf.. aku pindah karena menemani nenekku yang sedang melakukan pengobatan di Korea sekarang. Mohon kerja samanya."

"HAHAHAHa... ternyata dia lucu juga hyung." Komentar Seokmin pada Soonyoung dan membuat satu kelas ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah.. perkenalan selesai. Silahkan duduk minghao di..." Park saem mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Dan ternyata hanya ada satu bangku yang kosong. "Di samping Mingyu."

Sontak saja semua kelas langsung memandang mingyu yang terkejut namanya disebut dan beralih menatap wonwoo yang dengan cepat mereka alihkan karena di balas tatapan menusuk dari Jihoon.

"Kenalkan aku Minghao." Ternyata minghao sudah duduk disamping Mingyu. " _Aku mingyu, jangan sungkan padaku_."

Minghao terkejut karena mingyu membalas ucapannya dengan bahasa cina yang fasih. Ternyata dia mendapat teman sebangku yang akan menolongnya. "Ya, Xhi xhi." Senyum minghao merekah.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi wonwoo, jihoon, soonyeong dan seokmin memperhatikan interaksi mereka itu. "Tidak akan secepat itukan dia menemukan yang baru?" gumam soonyeong.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Pembicaraan SoonSeok membuat Jihoon menoleh pada wonwoo.

"Gwenchana. Dia tidak akan lari darimu." Wonwoo mengernyit dengan ucapan jihoon. "Memang aku kenapa?"

"Hahh~ sudahlah."

.

Sudah hampir 1 minggu Minghao pindah ke sekolah mereka dan itu membawa pengaruh besar pada keadaan kelas. Ternyata Minghao adalah anak yang periang dan baik hati. Dengan aksen korea yang lucu semua orang akan merasa senang dan gemas saat berbicara dengannya. Dia benar-benar menjadi pusat dunia sekarang di kelas itu. Ditambah lagi otaknya yang pintar dan sebangku dengan Mingyu. Untuk interaksinya dengan Mingyu jangan ditanya, mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain mulai dari sifat, otak dan kebiasaan. Mingyu benar-benar membantu kesulitan Minghao pada bahasa dan penyesuaian. Dimana ada Mingyu di sana ada Minghao. Walau beberapa kali terlibat perdebatan sengit antar mereka tapi selalu diakhiri dengan tertawaan bersama. Anak kelaspun sampai menjuluki mereka MingMing couple.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan sahabat-sahabat mingyu. Tenang saja mingyu bukanlah orang yang akan melupakan sahabat. Maka jadilah Minghao masuk di lingkarang sahabat-sahabat Mingyu itu juga, dikantin, diperpustakaan bahkan saat tugas berkelompok. Mingyu selalu mengajak minghao atau minghao yang segera mendudukan diri di samping mingyu. Seperti saat ini di kelas keterampilan.

"Wonwoo-ah apa kau sudah menambahkan beking soda di adonan kue kita." Jihoon datang membawa beberapa peralatan masak

"Aku lupa Ji, berapa banyak yang harus aku tambahkan?"

"Mingyu berapa banyak takarannya?" ternyata Jihoon sama-sama tidak terlalu berpengalaman memasak seperti wonwoo

"Setengah sendok saja hyung."

"Bukankah itu terlalu sedikit? Adonan kita banyak jika hanya setengah sendok tidak akan berpengaruh. Sendok hyung." Jawaban mingyu langsung dengan cepat di sambung oleh Minghao

"Itu terlalu banyak. Roti kita akan meledak."

"Tidak akan, kau harusnya melihat adonan kita juga."

"aku sudah melihatnya setengah sendok saja sudah cukup."

"Tapi Gyu, aku yakin itu kurang."

Sementara itu Jihoon, soonsyoung, seokmin dan wonwoo hanya memperhatikan perdebatan mereka berdua dengan kepala yang pusing.

"Setengan sendok makan saja sudah cukup Minghao." Mingyu terus bersikeras

"Tidak satu sendok teh yang cukup."

Ehh.. terjadi keganjilan disini. Bukankah setengah sendok makan sama dengan satu sendok teh. Mereka saling bertatapan begitupun yang lain memandang mereka berdua lelah. Dan akhirnya Mingyu dan minghao saling menertawakan diri masing-masing.

"Hahaha.. kau sudah taukan hyung tekarannya." Disela tawanya mingyu menoleh ke wonwoo yang hendak memasukan beking soda yang diperdebatkan sedari tadi dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari wonwoo.

"Biaklah.. seokmin-ah mixer lagi adonannya." Perintah mingyu dan langsung direspon oleh seokmin tapi saat akan menyalakan mixer.

"Tunggu jangan dulu seokmi." Minghao melarangnya.

"Yang satu menyuruhku melakukannya dan yang satu melarangku melakukannya. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian mau." Protes seokmin yang merasa dipermainkan dan membuat Mingyu dan minhao saling bertatapan tajam lagi.

"Aiiss.. kau ini." Geram mungkin dengan perdebatan selama jam keterampilan ini akhirnya mingyu mengusap rambut minghao gemas lalu beralih menyiapkan panggangan. Meninggalkan minghao yang blushing dan seseorang yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang redup.

"Bukankah biasanya kau yang dibegitukan." Soonyoung berbisik disamping wonwoo.

"Lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu." Dan pergi keluar kelas tanpa pamit.

"Kau apakan wonwoo ku pabbo."

"Aku kekasihmu. Mesralah sedikit Jihoonie."

"DIAM!"

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan itu menandakan sekolah berakhir. Semua siswa sibuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan pulang.

"Kajja." Seokmin selesai terlebih dahulu dan menoleh pada teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya mulai hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama kalian. Fastival musim gugur sudah semakin dekat, aku harus berlatih." Soonyoung menatap teman-temannya tak enak apa lagi saat dia meliat ekspresi Jihoon di belakangnya. "Tak apa kan chagi~?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku. Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku dan Jihoon sebenarnya juga harus memulai latihan bersama grup paduan suara tapi mulai minggu depan. Semangat Soonyoung-ah?"

"Aku duluan. Bye.. aku akan menghubungimu nanti chagi." Setelah mencolek pipi berisi jihoonnya soonyoung bergegas keluar kelas.

"Seharusnya kalian jadian saja." Seokmin berkomentar jahil yang sayangnya dianggap angin lalu oleh jihoon.

"kajja." jihoon yang malah beranjak dari berdiri dari kursinya diikuti wonwoo dan seokmin.

"Hyungdeul. Kau harus menemani Minghao ke toko kaset dulu baru pulang. Maaf tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian." Suara mingyu membuat mereka menatapnya dan minghao bersamaan.

"Hemm.. baiklah." Jihoon menjawab seadanya dan dengan sedikit melirik wonwoo. "hanya berdua?"

"Anio. Tentu saja dengan wonwoo hyung juga." Ekspresi wonwoo dan minghao berubah terkejut tapi dengan makna yang berbeda.

"Aku ikut."

"Tentu saja. Jenis musik yang kau sukai kan banyak hyung. Kau bisa menyarankan banyak musik pada minghao."

Wonwoo melirik minghao yang menggeleng padanya. "Aku hanya minta rekomendari jenis musik HipHop saja Gyu. Bukankah kau menyukai jenis musik itu."

"Tentu, tapi wonwoo hyung lebih-

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi berdua saja. Kasihan Jihoon pulang sendiri. Rumah seokmin berbeda dengan kita." Wonwoo memotong ucapak mingyu dengan ekspresi datarnya dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kajja Jihoonie. Dan jangan pulang terlalu malam. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin ajhumma sampai meneriaki namaku karena mencarimu."

"Ya.. kenapa kau seenaknya sekali eo?" mingyu mendadak kesal dengan sifat wonwoo itu, selalu bertindak sebelum mendengar pendapatnya. "Aiss.."

"Sudahlah... Sebaiknya kita keluar dari kelas dan pergi juga Gyu." Minghao menarik tangan mingyu keluar dari kelas mereka.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon lama terdiam, sejak keluar dari kelas hingga saat ini menunggu bis datang. "Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi berdua saja?"

"Kau ingin membuatku menjadi obat nyamuk mereka."

"Setidaknya kau bisa menjadi nyamuk di antara mereka."

"Aku bukan seorang pengganggu Ji."

"Siapa yang bilang kau pengganggu. Aku malah berfikir siapa yang sebenarnya mengganggu siapa disini." Jihoon menatap wonwoo prihatin.

"Mulailah berjuang Wonu-ah."

Entah sudah berapa kali sahabatnya ini memberi saran seperti itu. Bukan hanya Jihoon bahkan teman-teman sekelas yang sering memberinya tatapan semangat untuk maju. Tapi entahlah.. terlalu sulit untuk wonwoo.

"Aku hanya merasa, dia bukan untuku."

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia."

"Tidak bisa."

"AISSS..."

TIN TIN.. TIN TIN...

Perdebatan mereka dihentikan suara klakson kendaraan yang berhenti tepat di depan halte. "Hyungdeul"

Jihoon berseru karena melihat Seungcheol dan Jun yang berhenti dengan motor sport mereka masing-masing. "Sudah berapa lama kalian menunggu bis?" Seungcheol membuka pembicaraan.

"Setengah jam hyung. Bahkan bis seokmin sudah pergi dari 15 menit yang lalu. Kami sudah mulai berjamur disini." Jihoon memulai pengaduannya yang memang dia menjadi sangat kesal karena bis yang entah dimana dan sikap keras kepala wonwoo.

"Baiklah,.. kalau bagitu ayo kalian naik. Kami antar kalian pulang."

"Gomawuo Coups hyung, Jun hyung."

"Jihoonie, aku bersamaku dan wonwoo bersama dengan Jun." Jihoon yang memang sudah mendekat ke Jun dan ingin naik sebelum Seungcheol mengintrupsinya.

"Eh.. kenapa begitu. Kau tidak lupakan kalau aku ini adik kandungmu hyung."

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku ada urusan di sekitar rumah jihoon. Jangan banyak protes. Naik sajalah."

"Coups-ya, bukannya tadi kau lapar dan ingin pulang ke rumah." Jun yang memang bingung dengan sikap seungcheol mulai mengajukan protes.

"Pabbo.. turuti saja ucapanku." Dan sepertinya hanya Jihoon yang mengerti maksud seungcheol karena dapat dilihat dia sudah duduk manis di atas motor.

"Baiklah.. kita pulang. Hati-hati membawa motor Jun. Adiku itu akan menangis ketakutan. Hahahaha."

"Hyung pabbo." Wonwoo meneriaki seungcheol yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Baiklah wonu-ah kita pulang."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin cepat pulang hyung. Bawa aku pergi lebih lama."

"Eh.."

.

.

TBC

.

 **A/N : Kembali dengan chapper selanjutnya. Seharusnya saya update besok ini chappter tapi mendadak dipaksa kebut update. Jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan alur sedikit membosankan. saya akan berusaha yang terbaik.**

 **Dikit banget ya yang review ff ini... jadi sedikit sedih. hehehe... tinggalkan jejak dan review kalian semua reader. xD**

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBUN**


	3. PENTING

**~I Choose to Love You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Kim Mingyu X Choi (Jeon) Wonwoo

Support Cast : Seventeen mamber, Super Junior mamber & Gfriends mamber

.

Ganre : Romancs, Drama, Friendship (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chappter

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik CARAT, orangtua dan keluarga mereka Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : YAOI, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

 **Maaf saya tidak membawa lanjutan ff 'I Choose to Love You' chap 3. Tapi saya ingin mengklarifikasi sesuatu yang membuat saya terus kepikiran beberapa hari ini. Yaitu... inboks yang dikirimkan readers lama saya secara pribadi.**

 **.**

 **TOLONG DIBACA DAN PENTING UNTUK DIBACA !**

.

Maaf,... untuk semua readers yang selama ini menunggu ff saya comeback. Tapi saya benar-benar menyesal mengatakan bahwa semua ff saya yang tidak tamat saya hentikan. Karena tahun lalu adalah tahun cobaan untuk saya sebagai JOYers dan Pegaxue. Mulai dari Sungmin yang menikah dan Kibum secara resmi keluar dari Super Junior. Harapan saya semuanya pupus. Itu adalah salah satu alasan saya tidak pernah menulis lagi.

Tapi sekarang saya kembali bangkit dan menulis karena jujur menulis dan membuat cerita sudah jadi bagian hidup saya. Yang bertanya kenapa saya comeback tidak dengan Super Junior couple fanfiction lagi. Karena yang sudah saya katakan tadi saya benar-benar kehilangan feel untuk membuat ff mereka secara utuh.

 **Kenapa sekarang kembali dengan Seventeen ?**

Itu karena sudah satu tahun ini saya benar-benar sedang menyukai Seventeen. Saya sangat menyukai mereka. Saat melihat mereka saya seperti sedang melihat Super Junior. Bukan saya mengatakan Seventeen mirip dengan Super Junior. TIDAK ! saya tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi saya hanya merasa melihat Super Junior pada Seventeen. Dari sifat mereka, jenis musik yang sederhana tapi dapat membuat saya tidak bosan mendengarnya, cara mereka memperlakukan fans, persaudaraan mereka dan kedekatan mereka satu sama lain. Kelakuan Seventeen sangat apa adanya dan pure di pengelihatan saya.

 **Dan kenapa saya menulis Meanie Couple ?**

Itu salahkan seorang adik dari teman saya (dia ELF dan EXO-L yang sekarang mulai menyukai Seventeen juga seperti saya). Bias saya di Seventeen adalah Jun dan Mingyu dan pada awalnya saya hanya sebatas menyukai interaksi couple mereka dengan sewajarnya JunHao, CoupsHan dan Meanie, ' _saya suka melihat mereka jika sudah bersama_ ' hanya sebatas itu. Tapi saat saya mengenalkan Meanie ke adik itu (karena biasnya WonWoo) dia malah lebih eksaitit dari pada saya, dia mendownload semua video Meanie couple. Dan jadilah saya seperti sekarang meanie couple HARD SHIPPER menyamai bagaimana saya mencintai SiBum dan KyuMin dulu. Dan sekarang adik itu juga seorang CARAT.

 **Jadi apa fandom saya sekarang ?**

Saya tetap ELF. Saya sudah menetapkan di hati terdalam saya bahwa akan menjadi ELF sampai akhir. Sampai Super Junior sudah tidak membutuhkan saya lagi sebagai ELF. Tapi saya juga CARAT sekarang, saya ingin mendukung mereka, melihat perkembangan mereka dan membawa mereka ke puncak. Saya akan mempertahankan Super Junior dan membawa Seventeen ke atas. ^_^

 **Apa saya masih Pegaxue dan JoYer ?**

Tentu,.. saya masih Pegaxeu dan JoYer hingga sekarang karena itu salah satu cara saya mendukung SiBum dan KyuMin. Tapi saya juga harus belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa sudah sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan real moment SiBum disaat Kibum saja tidak jelas dimana keberadaannya sekarang dan saya juga harus belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin saat ini sudah menikah dan menjadi milik orang lain walau dihati kecil saya masih percaya bahwa Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun.

 **Kenapa saya menjadi KyuMin orang tua Mingyu dan SiBum orang tua Wonwoo ?**

 **(1)** Saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa orang yang saya suka / bias-kan bermana Kim Mingyu yang terlintas di otak saya adalah dia seperti anak KyuMin. Hahahaha... maafkan delusi berlebihan saya. Dan menurut saya ada beberapa sifat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalam Mingyu. **(2)** Saya meliat Wonwoo membuat saya terbayang Kibum didalamnya. Mereka sangat mirip.. untuk para Snowers (KIBUM'fans) coba kalian perhatikan wonwoo, sifat wonwoo yang cool, tenang, wajah tampan yang cute, jenis suara wonwoo yang berat dan lembut secara bersamaan serta kulit putih pucat wonwoo sangat mirip dengan uri Snow Princes. Mungkin ada yang menyebut Wonwoo juga pantas menjadi anak Yunho-Jaejong karena wajah wonwoo sedikit mirip dengan yunho dan sifatnya yang mirip jaejong. Tapi entahlah.. saya benar-benar melihat Kibum dalam diri Wonwoo.

 **Seventeen adalah Idol Grup pertama yang album fisiknya saya beli langsung selain Super Junior. Meanie couple adalah couple pertama diluar SiBum dan Kyumin yang membuat saya menjadi Hard Shipper. Dan Seventeen Meanie juga adalah couple pertama yang saya buatkan fanfiction diluar Super Junior couple.**

Tolong para eonnideul, dongsaengdeul ELF-ku tersayang dapat mengerti. Saya akan berusaha menyisipkan KyuMin dan SiBum moment dalam ff ini. Tapi jika kalian benar-benar tidak ingin membacanya tolong jangan memojokan saya. Saya sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bangkit.

Dan untuk semua reader baru akun saya.. CARATdeul.. salam kenal saya author LS-Snowie yang mau mulai lagi belajar dari awal. Hitung saya sebagai newbie/rookies karena sudah lama tidak menulis. Tolong dimaklumi dan saya harap kalian menikmati cerita saya.  
Terus beri saya masukan berupa saran yang membangun.

 **JUJUR... selama saya jadi author baru ff ini yang jumlah followers lebih banyak dari pada yang reviwe. Saya bukan tipe author yang mengharapkan banyak review dari pembaca tapi jika kalian membaca ff saya atau ff yang lain jangan jadi reader pasif. tinggalkanlah setidaknya sedikit jejak review yang menandakan kalian suka atau minimal membaca ff itu.**

 **Respon dan reviwe kali semua sangat membantu saya dan menjadi semangat saya.**

Terakhir saya benar-banar minta maaf kepada kalian semua yang harus membaca hal tidak penting ini. Part selanjutnya ff 'I Choose to Love You' akan saya usahakan secepatnya update. JHONGMAL..JHONGMAL MIANHAEYO

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBUN**


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Wonwoo yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan semua perasaan dan emosi, sementara itu Mingyu yang terus berusaha mencari cinta sejati tanpa mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya cinta tetap harus memilih /Meanie/YAOI/

...

 **~I Choose to Love You~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Kim Mingyu X Choi (Jeon) Wonwoo

Support Cast : SVT = Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Minghao, , Junhui. SuJu = Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon. & Gfriends mamber

.

Ganre : Romancs, Drama, Friendship (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chappter

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik CARAT, orangtua dan keluarga mereka Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : YAOI, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

"Aku sedang tidak ingin cepat pulang hyung. Bawa aku pergi lebih lama."

"Eh.."

.

"Memang mau kemana Wonu-ya?" jun memperhatikan raut wajah wonwoo yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolah?" tanyanya lagi saat tidak mendapat respon.

"Kemana saja gege. Kalau bisa sedikit lebih jauh."

"Hah~ baiklah. Kita ke daerah Gwang-dong saja ne." Kembali tidak ada sahutan tapi Jun tau bahwa wonwoo sudah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jun itu menandakan dia sudah siap.

Motor sport itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Jun ingat pesan seungcheol tadi dan memang tau bahwa wonwoo tidak terbiasa menaiki kendaraan berroda dua. Hingga mereka sampai disebuah library cafe yang pastinya akan membuat wonwoo sedikit tenang.

Jun memesan beberapa minuman dan cake sedangkan wonwoo sibuk mencari buku-buku yang tersedia disana. Pergi bersama Jun memang tidak pernah membuat wonwoo kecewa, jun paling bisa menemukan tempat-tempat yang wonwoo suka. Tapi sayangnya, tidak pernah ada waktu wonwoo untuk pergi bersama Jun. Disamping jadwal kuliah Jun yang kadang tidak menentu ditambah lagi dengan Mingyu yang wonwoo rasa selalu punya alasan membuat dia tidak pernah bisa pergi dengan Jun.

"Hah~" pikiran wonwoo kembali teringat pada Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak ada buku yang kau suka?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepat dibelakangnya dan saat wonwoo berbalik sudah ada Jun dengan jarak yang bisa dekatakan cukup dekat.

"Anio. Buku-buku disini bagus." Wonwoo membalas seadanya sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Jun dan kembali mencari beberapa buku lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti tidak suka? Tempatnya jelek ya?"

"Anio Junhui gege. Aku suka, aku hanya terpikir sesuatu saja tadi." Kini wonwoo sudah berjalan menuju meja yang sudah terdapat pesanan mereka.

Suasana mereka hening, wonwoo yang memang sudah tenggelam dengan bukunya sedangkan Jun sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop. Junhui bukan seorang yang cerewet seperti Mingyu, laki-laki itu lebih bisa membaca situasi dan sifat lawan bicaranya. Dan dia tau bahwa wonwoo butuh ketenangan walau dia tetap dilanda rasa penasaran saat ini.

"Hahh~" sekali lagi Jun mendengar helaan nafas dari wonwoo, entah sudah berapa kali sejak wonwoo menaiki motornya hingga saat ini.

"Apa ceritanya membuat perasaanmu tidak menentu?"

"Anio."

"Lalu, ada apa dengamu wonu-ya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi disekolah?" Tanya jun yang sudah benar-benar menutup laptopnya. Sekarang rasa penasarannya sebagai seorang kakak tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Memancing wonwoo bercerita lebih memerlukan konsetrasi lebih dari apapun

"Sekolah baik-baik saja hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ehmm... apa ada hubungannya dengan mingyu." Bisa Jun tebak bahwa pertanyaannya kali ini benar melihat reaksi diam yang wonwoo tunjukan sekarang tidak seperti biasa.

Jun akui wonwoo memang selalu bisa menyembunyikan emosi dan perasaannya tapi tidak jika menyangkut mingyu. "Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Apa ada yang menarik yang terjadi di sekolah?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Anio."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hem" Sepertinya Jun harus menyelesaikan intrograsinya karena sudah bisa Jun lihat jika masalah wonwoo sekarang disebabkan oleh adiknya sendiri dan mau sampai kucing bertelur Jun tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apa-apa dari wonwoo. Sebaiknya dia kembali diam dan menikmati pemandangan apapun yang dia anggap indah dihadapannya.

Sampai dia mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela cafe dan membuatnya membulatkan mata terkejut. Jun melihat dua orang yang salah satunya sangat dia kenal dan seorang lagi berwajah imut sedang bergandengan tangan dan bercanda sepanjang perjalanan mereka. "Tidak mungkin."

Ya, tidak mungkin. Itu adiknya Mingyu dan seorang lagi yang tidak dia sangka bisa berada bersama mingyu saat ini.

Jun terus memperhatikan mereka hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Jun. "Ada apa gege?"

"A..anio. aku ehh.. sepertinya melihat temanku tadi. Tapi sepertinya aku salah lihat. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jun kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan mendadak wonwoo. Tapi dia sedikit bisa lebih tenang saat wonwoo tidak lagi bertanya dan hanya berharap wonwoo setidaknya tidak meliat apa yang dia lihat tadi.

Setelahnya jun tidak henti-henti merutuki mingyu yang bisa-bisanya pergi ke tempat yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari sekolah apa lagi dari rumah mereka. Dia jadi menyesal mengajak wonwoo kemari.

Ditempat lain mundur beberapa saat sebelum jun melihat adiknya itu. Mingyu dan Minghao sedang duduk disebuah taman kota yang hanya ada beberapa orang yang juga sedang bersantai disana.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kau harus menemaniku sejauh ini hanya untuk mencari sebuah kaset." Minghao mulai membuka percakapan sesaat setelah mingyu datang membawa minuman kaleng untuk mereka

"Gwenchana. Aku senang bisa membatu lagi pula kau membutuhkan ini untuk bergabung di club dancekan."

"Hemm.. apa soonyoung hyung akan menerimaku?"

"Dia akan berubah menjadi Hoshi sang naga liar jika sudah menyangkut dance. Tapi tenang saja aku yakin kau bisa." Mingyu kembali mengelus kepala Minghao lembut tanpa menyadari reaksi yang muncul pada wajah minghao karena ulahnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik mingyu-ah?"

"Ummaku dulu selalu mengatakan bahwa kita akan bahagia jika hidup dikelilingi cinta. Karena itulah aku selalu membuat orang-orang mencintaiku atau setidaknya menyukai keberadaanku. Hingga aku mengetahui ada sebuah cinta yang akan selalu ada untuk kita bagaimanapun keadaannya kedepan. Kau tau apa namanya."

Minghao menggeleng tidak tau dan dia memang tidak bisa menebak kemana mingyu akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Itu dinamakan True Love atau Cinta sejati yang akan datang dari seorang soulmate kita. Setiap orang memiliki soulmate mereka masing-masing."

"Dari mana kau mengetahui tentang itu."

"Aku sempat membaca sinopsis buku milik wonwoo hyung. Tapi belum sempat aku membuka buku itu, wonwoo hyung sudah merampasnya dan memarahiku, dia bilang aku mengganggu privasinya. Huh... padahal itu hanya sekedar buku bukan dompet ataupun ponselnya. Dia saja tidak pernah melarangku menyentuh dua barang itu."

Dimulailah mingyu yang cerewet saat sudah membicarakan tentang wonwoo. Dan tentu saja itu sedikit mengganggu minghao. "Apa kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu?" dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum. Selalu berakhir saat aku sudah mulai meyakini bahwa pacarku itu adalah cinta sejatiku tapi mereka selalu memutuskanku dengan alasan yang sama bahwa mereka bukan cinta sejati ku."

Minghao tersenyum kecil saat mendengar mingyu menceritakan tentang pengalaman berpacarannya. "Apa kau sekarang menyerah mencari cinta itu ?"

"Tidak, aku akan terus berusaha. Langkah pertama aku harus mencari soulmateku terlebih dulu baru mendapatkan cintaku. Tapi wonu hyung bilang kalau cinta sejati itu-

CUP

Ucapan mingyu terhenti saat minghao tiba-tiba mencium dahinya. Mereka sesama terdiam setelahnya saling bertatapan hingga minghao mengalihkan wajahnya dan berdiri. "Setidaknya teruslah berusaha mencari dan percaya saja dan lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Kajja kita pulang."

Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Minghao kembali melingkarkan tangannya di lengan mingyu dan memulai topik baru untuk mereka bahas.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Jun baru pulang saat jam makan malam sudah lewat. Mereka sengaja makan malam diluar setelah mengabari orang tua masing-masing jika mereka akan pulang sedikit malam. Saat memasuki rumah wonwoo langsung dihadiahi hyungnya beberapa pertanyaan yang hanya di jawab "Aku lelah hyung. Jangan ganggu."

Dan tentunya membuat seungcheol sewot tapi namanya wonwoo, dia tidak akan peduli dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang memang terkadang terlalu berlebihan. Hingga dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendapat tatapan dari seseorang yang lebih menakutkan. seorang yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya saat ini.

"Dari mana saja kau hyung?" pertanyaan pertama keluar

"Pulanglah. Aku lelah."

"Kau bilang akan pulang dengan Jihoon hyung lalu kenapa baru pulang semalam ini bersama Junhui hyung?"

"Aku ingin istirahat." Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan ucapan orang itu dan tetap meletakan peralatan sekolah, melepas jaket dan kemeja sekolahnya hingga hanya tersisa baju kaos saja.

"Aku bertanya padamu jeon Wonwoo. Dari mana kau sampai semalam ini. Kenapa tidak mengabariku."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu menjadi urusanku. Kau itu hyung-

"KAU HANYA TETANGGAKU. AKU MAU PERGI DENGAN SIAPA, PULANG JAM BERAPA. KAU TIDAK BERHAK IKUT CAMPUR KIM. AKU JUGA TIDAK PERNAH MAU IKUT CAMPUR DENGAN URUSANMU."

Seketika hening. Seumur hidup mingyu tidak pernah melihat wonwoo seperti itu apa lagi meneriakinya dengan kasar. "Wonu hyung."

"Maaf aku lelah. Sekarang keluarlah."

"Tapi-

"KELUAR KIM MINGYU."

BRAK!

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu kamar wonwoo yang terbanting dengan keras maka menghilang juga kim mingyu dari pengelihatannya dan seketika kakinya yang memang sedari tapi lemas sudah diambang batas menjatuhkan wonwoo terduduk kelantai.

Semuanya berputar di kepala wonwoo saat ini, mulai dari yang terjadi satu minggu terakhir hingga yang dilihatnya sore ini di cafe. Bohong jika wonwoo tidak melihat itu bahkan dia sudah melihat sebelum suara terkejut jun terdengar olehnya. Wonwoo memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosi, dia bersyukur untuk kemampuannya satu itu. Hingga malam ini... semua sudah tidak dapat dia tahan lagi saat melihat wajah mingyu. Semuanya sudah cukup membuktikan, mingyu memang bukan untuknya dan tidak akan menjadi miliknya.

.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua kenapa?" Seokmin bertanya pada Wonwoo yang sedang fokus pada tugasnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh hyung. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini?"

"tidak ada?"

"Kau yakin?"

"kerjakan saja tugasmu. Ini perpustakaan seokmin-ah."

"Hyung aku tau kalian bagaimana, aku sudah bersahabat dengan mingyu sejak kami masuk ke sekolah ini. Dimana ada kau pasti disitu ada dia, bahkan saat dia berpacaran dengan yeoja atau namja lain dia tetap lebih lengket denganmu, tapi sekarang."

"seokmin haksaeng, kau tau ini dimana." Seokmin tarnyata terlalu menggebu-gebu membeberkan fakta tentang mingyu dan wonwoo hingga tidak dapat mengontrol volume suaranya.

"Hyuuung." Kali ini lebih pelan.

"Dia sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk tebar kemesraan dengan gebetan barunya?"

"Mungkin."

"Aiss.. aku seperti kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku. Soonyoung lebih sibuk di studio dancenya sekarang bahkan sering tidak masuk kelas, Jihoon hyung juga sama, dia sibuk dengan partitur lagunya dan langsung hilang setelah kelas selesai." Seokmin melirik Jihoon yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya berada sedikit jauh dari mereka.

"Sedangkan Mingyu, entah menghilang kemana dia bersama minghao saat jam istirahat dan pulang. Aku kesepian."

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi apa-apa karena itulah yang terjadi saat ini. "Dan kau hyung, sekarang menjadi makin diam dari biasanya. Datang paling pagi dan pulang paling cepat, selain itu sulit sekali mengajakmu keluar. Hahh~."

"..." tanpa merespon wonwoo berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan seokmin yang cengong tak mendapati respon wonwoo.

"Hyung.. hyung... YHA Wonu hyung."

"Lee Seokmin, silahkan kau keluar dari perpustakaan ini."

"Aiss... mianhae songsaengnim."

.

Di siang yang tenang dan damai seorang namja mungil terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya ditemani segelas mocachino ice disebuah cafe. Jika diperhatikan kembali kadang terlihat kerutan di dahi namja mungil tersebut atau mungkin sesekali nada mengalun lembut dari mulit mungilnya.

"Uri jihoonie chagia." Sebuah suara memecahkan konsentrasi dan membuat namja mungil atau jihoon itu menatap garang orang yang telah duduk di depannya.

"Bisakah kau bertingkah normal sekali saja Kwon Soonyoung." Dengan ketus Jihoon memukul kepala tampan (?) sang ehem kekasih ehem.

"hehehe.. aku merindukanmu Jihoonie." Segera saja Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon gemas dan membuat minuman yang ada di atas meja hampir tumpah.

"YHA... YHA... YHA... deo michoseo. Kau mau membuat minuman ini tumpah di atas kertas-kertas partitur ku eo. Kau mau aku berkerja lebih lama lagi." Sambil memukuli tubuh soonyoung agar namja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya, jihoon terus mengoceh.

"Ihs... kau lebih sayang pada partiturmu itu dari pada kekasihmu sendiri."

"Dan kau lebih mementingkan latihanmu dari pada apapun." Jihoon membalas ucapan Soonyoung dengan cepat tapi itu malah menimbulkan seringai di wajah sang dominan.

"Lebih dari apapun mungkin tapi melebihimu tidak." Skak mat. Soonyoung selalu bisa membuat Jihoon tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Pembual."

"Hei.. aku tidak pernah membual. Buktinya sekarang aku ada untukmu."

"Terserah."

"hehehe." Seketika mereka terdiam, jihoon yang kembali dengan kertas-kertasnya sedangkan soonyoung sibuk memandangi wajah jihoon dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Apa ada yang mengikutimu kemari? Tidak ada yang tau kita bertemu disinikan?"

Jihoon membuka pertanyaan yang selalu dia ucapkan saat mereka sedang bersama. "Anio... aku bisa menjamin."

"Baguslah."

"Hah~ kenapa kita tidak mengaku saja?"

"Shiro! Belum saatnya soonyoung-ah."

"Wae? Itu akan memudahkan kita di sekolah dan saat kencan. Kita tidak perlu janjian ditempat yang jauh dari lingkungan sekolah seperti ini dan pergi secara terpisah."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti reaksi teman-teman jika tau kita bersama. Mereka akan menertawakannya, karena kita sangat berbeda."

"Hei berbeda itu indah jihoonnie. Lagi pula yang menjalani hubungankan kita."

"Tapi soonyoungie-

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari phoncell di saku soonyoung membuat kalimat protes Jihoon terhenti dan menatap benda yang sekarang sudah berada di genggaman kekasihnya.

"Yeobeoseyo?"

...

"Apakah harus sekarang? Tidak bisakah Dino saja?"

...

Soonyoung melihat reaksi raut wajah Jihoon yang mulai berubah. Jihoon sudah tau pasti dari salah satu anak di studio terkutuk yang sangat dia benci. "Baiklah.. aku usahakan secepatnya."

...

"Ne annyeong."

Setelah menutup phoncell-nya soonyoung menatap jihoon yang sudah menyibukan diri dengan partitur. "Jihoon-ah~"

"Pergilah."

"Maaf, mereka kekurangan orang untuk berlatih dan Dino juga lupa beberapa gerakan inti."

"Aku mengerti. Pergilah."

"Lain kali kita ganti kenca yang tertunda hari ini ne." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari jihoon, soonyoung mencium pipi kekasihnya cepat dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe.

"Annyeong Uri Jihoonie." Kemudia tidak lagi terlihat soonyoung dari dalam cafe. Meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian lagi.

Lagi ? tentu saja. Ini adalah kali ketiga Soonyoung tiba-tiba pergi di tengah-tengah kencan mereka dalam satu minggu ini karena alasan yang sama 'latihan' dance. Terkadang jihoon membenci kegiatan kekasihnya yang satu itu.

"Pada akhirnya dance lebih penting melebihi apapun termasuk aku soonyoung-ah." Gumam jihoon sambil menatap lalu-lalang orang di luar cafe.

"Jihoonnie." Sebuah suara menyadarkan jihoon pada lamunannya dan langsung mengalihkan tatapan pada sumber suara.

"Coups hyung. Annyeonghaseyo." Dan ternyata itu adalah hyung sahabat baiknya yang sangat terlihat tampan hari ini.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" Seungcheol tanpa bertanya langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan jihoon, tempat duduk soonyoung tadi.

"Aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk menyelesaikan laguku hyung. Lalu hyung kenapa sendirian kemari."

"Kau benar-benar mencintai musik jihoon-ah. Aku ada janji dengan temanku disini tapi setelah aku sampai dia baru mengabari bahwa tidak bisa datang. Karena sudah terlanjur datang makanya aku masuk saja."

"janji? Janji kencan ya?" tanya jihoon curiga karena melihat penampilan seungcheol yang terlalu berlebihan jika hanya bertemu dengan teman biasa.

"Entahlah apa namanya ini. Aku juga tidak tau."

"OOO..."

Hening.. jihoon kembali dengan kesibukannya sedangkan seungcheol memilih menikmati black coffee-nya.

"Hahh~" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut jihoon. Semua perasaan bosan, kesal, kecewa, sedih bercampur jadi satu dan bisa dengan jelas dilihat oleh seungchoel.

"Apa kau mau berkencan denganku hari ini jihoon-ah?"

"Eh?" jihoon sontak terkejut dan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang menurut seungchoel sangat lucu.

"Kau bilang sendiri kalau penampilanku terlihat seperti orang akan pergi berkencankan. Jadi dari pada aku bergaya menjadi sia-sia bagaimana aku berkencan denganmu saja?"

"Ehmm..." sejujurnya jihoon ragu dengan ajakan jihoon ini.

"Hanya kencan biasa jihoonnie, jangan takut. Lagi pula aku melihat kau sudah mulai bosan dengan kertas-kertas itu. Ayo."

Kembali tanda izin, seungcheol mulai membereskan kertas-kertas jihoon yang berserakan diatas meja. "Kajja."

Setelah menerima dan menyimpan kertasnya kedalam tas seungcheol menarik lembut tangan jihoon keluar cafe.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" setelah mereka masuk mobil.

"Kita akan ketempat yang membuatmu sangat senang dan akan ketagihan jalan bersamaku. Hehehe."

Tanpa seungcheol ketahui jihoon tersenyum kecil karena melihat tingkah dan ekspresi yang masuk katagori konyol untuk seorang Choi seungchoel.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Hi... annyeonghasaeyo yeorobun.

Saya kembali dengan chapper 3. Mulai dari sini masalah akan semakin kompleks dan saling berhubungan. Bukan hanya meanie aja yang akan kita bahas tapi beberapa couple lain. Harap di mengerti ya untuk para meanie shipper.

Saya punya rencana mau ff lama saya yang judul STEP dengan tokoh Meanie dan alur yang sedikit diperbaharui.

Kira-kira gimana pendapat kalian kalo karakter wonwoo disitu dibuat OOC (diluar karakter aslinya) ? Bagusnya tetep YAOI atau GS ?

Ditunggu jawabannya.

Terakhir... selalu saya ingatkan jangan lupa review-nya ya readerdeul.. itu merupakan penyemangat utama saya. Dan marilah belajar menghargai karya orang lain. Don't be silent readers.

Thansk... Gamsahamnida xD

LS-snowie


	5. SPECIAL

**~I Choose to Love You~  
(Special New Years)**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : Kim Mingyu X Choi (Jeon) Wonwoo

Support Cast : Seventeen mamber, Super Junior mamber & Gfriends mamber

.

Ganre : Romancs, Drama, Friendship (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chappter

.

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik CARAT, orangtua dan keluarga mereka Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : YAOI, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **A/N part 1: Happy New Years 2017 ALL... Aku buat chap special untuk I Choose to Love You. Anggap aja fanfic ini latarnya sudah masuk 2017 ya. Jadi ini kita flasback acara tahun baru semua couple. Selamat menikmati.**

 **...**

 **FLASBACK 2 BULAN SEBELUMNYA.  
31 DESEMBER 2016**

 **Meanie (Mingyu-Wonwoo)**

Di kediaman keluarga Choi yang tenang mendadak rusak karena suara dari kamar sibungsu mereka. Dan tentu tidak ditanggapi serius oleh para penghuni rumah lain. Mereka merasa keributan yang ditimbulkan tidak akan jauh-jauh disebabkan oleh namja bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Aisss.. apa yang harus aku pakai." Wonwoo sibuk membongkar isi lemari pakaiannya dan bulak-balik melihat cermin.

"Kenapa tidak ada pakaian yang bagus untuk hari ini." Manja manis ini masih dan terus mencoba pakaian sambil menggerutu. Jika saja dia hanya akan pergi dengan teman-temannya wonwoo tidak akan serepot ini tapi ini beda, nanti malam wonwoo akan pergi merayakan pergantian tahun bersama sahabat kecilnya yang entah sejak kapan dia cintai, seorang Kim Mingyu.

Ya, semua keluarganya benar, hanya Kim Mingyu yang bisa membuat seorang Choi Wonwoo bertingkah diluar kebiasaannya.

"hah molla" dia melempar pakaian terakhir yang dia coba. Saat ini wonwoo sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan kondisi kamar yang sangat berantakan. Sampai pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"sudah 3 jam kau berisik. Apa sudah selesai?" tiba-tiba Seungcheol masuk dan bertanya dengan jawaban gelengan dari wonwoo.

"Hahh,.. bagaimana jika kau memakai sweeter pink ini dipadukan dengan jeans putih dan syal putih. Lalu pakailah coats barna ungu ini." Seungcheol memberikan semua yang diucapkannya kepada wonwoo dan langsung saja di sambut oleh sang adik.

Tidak berapa lama wonwoo keluar dan langsung melihat cermin dengan pakaian yang direkomendasikan seungcheol. "Bagaimana." Seungcheol tersenyum bangga, adiknya sekarang sangat menggemaskan.

"Lebih baik dari semuanya. Nan cheowa." Wonwoo tersenyum dan puas dengan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Tunggu,.. kau jangan lupa ini." Seungcheol memasangkan beanie putih dengan bola ungu kecil di atasnya. "Aigoo.. adikku sangat menggemaskan." Dan diakhiri dengan cubitan di pipi berisi wonwoo.

"Aiss..apa hyung tidak punya rencana untuk nanti malam?"

"Apa nanti malam kau akan pergi dengan mingyu?" bukannya menjawab, seungcheol malah balik bertanya pada wonwoo.

"Tentu saja. Seperti biasa, kami akan bertemu di rumah pohon. Wae? Kau mau ikut?"

"anio, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu berduaan kalian." Mendadak ucapan seungcheol membuat wonwoo memerah. "Lagipula aku ada acara dengan teman kampusku nanti malam." Sambungnya lagi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tidak penting, yang pasti kau harus mengabariku jika mingyu sudah ada di rumah pohon. Arrachi."

Tanpa ingin tau lebih lanjut lagi wonwoo hanya menggangguk menyetujui permintaan seungcheol.

Sedangkan seorang namja tinggi nan tampan yang sedari tadi dibicarakan Choi bersaudara saat ini sedang asik jalan-jalan bersama pacar cantiknya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi gyu-ah?" pacar mingyu a.k.a Yeon Jeonghan bertanya pada mingyu saat mereka sudah keluar cafe.

"ehh... kita sudah ke game center lalu cafe,... bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain Namsang tower ?" mingyu memberikan usulnya sambil melihat N Tower yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ide bagus. Sudah lama kita tidak ke taman bermain ne." Jonghan dengan semangat menanggapi jawaban mingyu.

Mingyu mengelus lembut rambut jeonghan. "Memang iya sudah lama aku tidak kemari bersamamu." Ucapan mingyu sedikit terasa janggal di telinga jonghan.

"Sudah lama tidak kemari bersamaku ? memangnya kau pernah kemari bersama orang lain?"

"Ne, satu bulan yang lalu aku pergi bersama wonwoo hyung. Dia baru sudah sakit tapi merengek ingin ketaman hiburan. Awalnya aku tidak mau karena khawatir dia akan sakit lagi tapi dia terus merengek jadi kami kemari." Jawaban mingyu seketika membuat jonghan tersenyum masam.

"Ooo... permainan apa yang mau kita mainkan dulu?" dia berusaha mengalihkan topik mingyu.

"terserah hyung saja, tapi kincir raksasa harus terakhir karena kata wonu hyung wahana itu adalah penutup yang sempurna dan mambuat kita mengingat lagi setiap moment yang sudah kita lakukan di taman bermain dari atas kincir itu."

Jonghan hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan tampa ketahuan mingyu. Sepertinya topik wonu ini akan lama. Hingga mereka sampai di taman bermain.

"ayo kita masuk hyung." Mingyu menarik tangan jonghan tapi jonghan menahan mereka berdua dan menatap mingyu dalam. "Wae?" tanya namja tinggi itu bingung.

"Bisakah kita hanya membahas 'kita' tanpa membawa topik orang lain saat di dalam nanti?" sebelum mingyu sempat bertanya alasan permintaan pacarnya itu jonghan sudah memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya. "Aku mohon"

"... baiklah hyung. Kajja." Lalu merekapun masuk dan menikmati wahana-wahana disana dari yang hanya berputar sederhana sampai yang memacu adrenalin.

"Gyu-ah kita istirahat dulu ne." Jonghan menarik mingyu masuk cafe kecil yang berada dalam kawasan taman bermain dan memesan minuman. Senyum tidak luntur sejak masuk di wajah jonghan karena mingyu menepati janjinya.

"Aku lelah sekali." Jonghan mengeluh sambil menyerup minumannya yang sudah datang.

"Jika sudah lelah bagaimana kalau kita naik Kincir raksasa saja. Kita akan santai disana." Mingyu menyarankan sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut panjang jonghan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Anio. Kita disini saja dulu atau jalan-jalan biasa, jika sudah jam 11.30 baru kita mengantri kincir raksasa pasti saat pergantian tahun baru kita bisa melihat kembang api dari dalam kincir. Itu akan menyenangkan." Jonghan membuat rencana dengan semangat tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah mingyu yang sudah berubah pucat.

Dengan cepat dia melihat jam tangannya dan membuatnya makin terkejut. Jam 10 malam, yang benar saja... karena terlalu asik bersama jonghan dia bahkan melupakan janji malam tahun barunya.

"Apa lagi sepertinya akan tutun salju ringan. Pasti sangat can-

"Hyung aku harus pulang." Belum sempat jonghan menyelesaikan ucapannya mingyu sudah berdiri dan memakai jaket.

"Mwo? Pulang.. tapi ini belum pergantian tahun mingyu." Jonghan juga ikut berdiri dengan kaget.

"Maaf hyung, sejak awal aku tidak berencana kita akan sampai pergantian tahun. Seharusnya jam sembilan tadi kau sudah aku antar pulang. Sekarang pakai jaketmu kita pulang."

"Tapi kita belum naik kincir? Kenapa kau pulang? Ada acara lain? Bersama keluaga?"

Jonghan baru saja mengambil jaketnya dan ingin memasang tiba-tiba terhenti karena ucapan mingyu. "kita akan kemari lagi lain kali. Ya, aku harus menemui wonwoo hyung di rumah pohon sepeti biasa setiap tahun."

Entah sadar atau tidak mingyu segera berjalan keluar cafe hingga dia menyadari jonghan yang masih mematung dibelakangnya belum memasang jaket. "ayo pulang hyung."

"A anio. Hyung masih mau disini, kau pergilah. Bukankah rumah pohon itu lumayan jauh dari sini." Jonghan kembali duduk ditempatnya. Sedikit menunduk saat menjawab pertanyaan mingyu.

"Aaa... kau benar. Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang. Hati-hati pulang hyung,..."tanpa mengatakan banyak kalimat lagi mingyu keluar dari cafe dan berlari meninggalkan jonghan sendiri.'

"Bahkan kita belum naik kincir raksasa Mingyu." Jonghan bergumam sambil menatap keluar jendela yang tidak lagi menampakan sosok itu.

"Kau sangat beruntung wonu-ah. Aku sangat iri." Jonghan meminum minumannya untuk menghilangkan sesak didada.

Lain dengan jonghan,.. lain juga dengan mingyu. Benar kata jonghan, bahwa salju akan turun dengan intensitas rendah membuat pengendara mobil memperlahan laju kendaraan mereka.

"Salju turun dan macet oke semuanya lengkap. Bagaimana bisa sampai ke tempat wonu hyung jika begini." Mingyu mengerang frustasi. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan sudah berapa lama wonwoo menunggu disana.

"Semoga dia masuk ke dalam rumah pohon dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan." Hanya itu yang bisa diharapan mingyu saat ini dan mungkin semoga dia bisa tiba disana sebelum tengah malam.

.

Dan akhirnya mingyu sampai ditempat rumah pohon mereka. Dia melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 11.15 p.m "aiss... sebentar lagi." Mingyu dengan cepat berlari karena dia masih harus menyusuri jalan setapak hingga benar-benar sampai di rumah pohon itu.

Tapi saat melewati sebuah taman kecil, mingyu melihat sebuah siluet manusia yang tidak asing lagi olehnya. "OMG.. wonwoo hyung." Mingyu segera berlari mendekati siluet tersebut yang dia yakini adalah wonwoo saat dengan sepontan wonwoo juga mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mingyu berlari mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung. Kau tau minus berapa suhu sekarang ini." Mingyu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan isi otak cerdas wonwoo itu.

"lihat tanganmu dingin sekali. Sudah berapa lama kau duduk disini eo? Ayo kita masuk." Mingyu merangkul wonwoo dan membawanya menuju rumah pohon.

"aku ingin menyambutmu dan naik ke rumah pohon bersama-sama. Makanya aku menunggu diluar." Wonwoo menjawab seadanya.

"Kau bodoh... Harusnya kau tunggu saja didalam."

Setelah mereka sampai di dalam rumah, mingyu segera menyalakan pemanas ruangan, meletakan kue tar yang dia temukan disekitar tangga rumah pohon yang pasti itu milik wonwoo serta membuat coklat hangat.

Bagaimana dengan wonwoo. Baru saja masuk kedalam rumah mingyu sudah memerintahkannya untuk membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut tebal sementara mingyu bersiap-siap. "Hahh.. sebenarnya siapa yang lebih kecil disini."

"Makanan sudah siap." Saat mingyu kembali ke tempat terakhir dia melihat wonwoo, hyung kesayangannya itu sudah berpindah duduk di teras rumah pohon.

"Hyung disini dingin, kenapa kau malah duduk di luar." Mingyu berjongkok di samping wonwoo dan memberikan coklat hangatnya.

"Kalau kita tidak duduk disini, kita tidak akan melihat kembang apinya."

"Kita buka jendela dan lihat dari dalam saja ne." Mingyu berusaha membujuk wonwoo untuk masuk karena jujur saja disini benar-benar dingin.

"Aku mau disini, tidak puas melihat dari dalam." Aiss.. mingyu paling bencin wonwoo yang keras kepala.

Karena tau tidak akan menang akhirnya mingyu masuk ke dalam mengambil beberapa selimut lagi dan jaket tebalnya. "Baiklah,.. kita disini tapi kau harus memakai selimut tambahan lagi." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari wonwoo mingyu sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dan wonwoo. Ya.. mereka berbagi selimut malam ini.

Setelahnya suasana hening mendatangi mereka, wonwoo hanya memandang langit malam tanpa bintang. Langit yang pas untuk melihat kemabang api yang cantik.

"Hyung, sudah berapa lama kau menunggu di sana." Mingyu membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Waktu yang sama setiap tahunnya."

Mendengar jawaban wonwoo, mingyu benar-benar merutuki dirinya dan sifat pelupanya itu. _'berarti dia menunggu dari jam 9 malam. Pabbo Kim, 2 jam lebih dia di cuaca dingin ini.'_

"hyung maafkan aku. Aku terlalu asik ditaman bermain dengan jonghan hyung, saat sadar sudah jam 10 malam dan jalanan juga macet." Mingyu mencoba menjelaskan alasannya agar tidak membuat wonwoo marah. Tapi sebaliknya, mingyu tidak tau saat wonwoo mengetahui alasannya terlambat wonwoo makin kecewa.

"Hyung maafkan aku ya. Jhongmal mianae hyung." Karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari wonwoo mingyu kembali meminta maaf "Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu."

"Hahh~ arraso. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena mengganggu kencan akhir tahun kalian." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil menatap mingyu.

"Anio. Hyung tidak mengganggu, setiap malam tahun baru aku harus bersama hyung. Dulu, sekarang dan seterusnya."

"Pabbo.. nanti kita akan dewasa dan berkeluarga. Tidak mungkin kau masih menyempatkan diri untuk datang kemari."

Aku tidak peduli, kalau perlu kita bawa keluarga kita masing-masing dan merayakannya bersama disini." Mingyu menjawab dengan pasti sambil menatap wonwoo tapi sang hyung malah memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap langit.

'Keluarga kita masing-masing' tidak bisa kah cukup dengan kata 'keluarha kita' saja. Wonwoo bergumam dalam hatinya miris. Dia merasa sangat menyedihkan.

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja. Kau tidak mau terus merayakan tahun baru bersamaku?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti ne. Jangan-jangan kau yang malah tidak menepati janjimu." Sebelum mingyu mulai protes wonwoo sudah mengambil coklat hangat di tangan mingyu dan meletakannya di lantai kemudian menautkan tangan mereka berdua.

"Sudah mau dimulai, lima menit lagi pergantian tahun." Mingyu hanya bisa menurut dan mempererat tautan tangan itu.

Seperti inilah yang selalu terjadi setiap malam pergantian tahun mereka, berdua di rumah pohon ditemani segelas duduk coklat dan kue tar duduk memandang langit, bercerita masa depan dan berharap dalam doa agar keinginan mereka terpenuhi untuk satu tahun kedepan.

DAR... DAR.. DAR... DAR... DAR...

Akhirnya terdengar suara kembang api di angkasa pukul 00.00 tahun 2017. Jika sesaat tadi hanya telapak tangan yang bertaut tapi perlahan dahi mereka saling bersentuhan dan bibir mereka saling menempel, mencium tautan tangan keduanya. Dalam kekhusukan doa, mereka sedari kecil selalu percaya bahwa saat mereka menautkan tangan maka mereka akan saling mendoakan, saat dahi mereka menempel mereka akan selalu saling memikirkan dan saat bibir mereka mencium tautan tangan itu maka semua hal yang buruk akan menjauhi mereka.

Dan semua itu benar-benar diyakini oleh mingyu serta menjadi alasan kuatnya untuk selalu merayakan tahun baru bersama wonwoo. Hingga mereka saling membuka mata dan saling menatap satu sama lain, meresapi perasaan yang hangat jika menatap mata orang didepan mereka masing-masing. Mungkin tatapan terhangat yang bisa mingyu dapatkan selain tatapan ibunya dan mingyu menyukai fakta itu.

"semoga semua doamu terkabul hyung." Mingyu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan memeluk wonwoo dari samping dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ne, semoga doamu juga terkabul mingyu-ah." Begitu juga wonwoo, dia menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan bersender di dada lebar mingyu. Mereka berduapun mulai menatap langit malam 2017 dengan diam, meresapi perasaan hangat, nyaman dan bahagia dalam hati masing-masing.

' _semoga semua keluargaku dan keluarga Choi selalu sehat dan bahagia, semoga junhui hyung terus berada di pihakku, semoga aku selalu bisa melindungi wonwoo hyung dan membuat dia bahagia. Dan yang tidak kalah penting tuhan, tolong pertemukan aku dengan cinta sejatiku di tahun ini.'_

 _'semoga aku bisa selalu membuat bahagia dan melindungi orang-orang disekitarku terutama keluarga, teman-teman dan kim mingyu. Tidak perlu pedulikan aku tuhan, aku hanya ingin mereka semua bahagia terutama orang tua dan orang bodoh di depanku ini. Aku mencintainya'_

MEANIE END

.

 **SEUNGCHEOL AND SOMEONE**

' **Mingyu baru saja datang hyung**.' Seungcheol membuka phoncell-nya dan melihat pesan dari sang adik sesuai yang di mintanya. Tapi pesan itu terasa percuma karena seseorang sudah lebih dulu menghubunginya untuk menjadi teman minum melewati pergantian tahun.

"Terlalu disayangkan kau menghabiskan akhir tahun ini dengan minum-minum di kedai pinggir jalan seperti ini." Seungcheol mengambil gelas yang akan diteguk seorang dihadapannya itu tapi malah dihadiahi tatapan tajam tak terima.

"Aku memintamu kemari untuk menemaniku minum bukan untuk menggaguku. Aku sedang kesal cheol-ah."

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada, hik... sama...hik.. selalu sama. Aku menghadapi masalah dan perasaan yang selalu sama jika sudah bersama dengan dia. Dia adalah namja terbodoh di dunia. Akhhh... aku ingin putus saja." Ucapan terakhir yang diucapkan orang didepannya itu membuat seongcheol terkejut.

"Yha ! kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu. Kau mencintainyakan?"

Sebelum menanggapi ucapan seungcheol, orang itu merampas gelas di tangan seungcheol dan meminumnya sekali teguk. "Akhh... aku tidak peduli. Aku selalu sakit hati jika kami sudah bersama. Awalnya aku memang mencintainya tapi hik... tapi aku pacaranya tidak pernah menjadi orang pertama di otaknya, selalu sahabatnya. Namja itu hanya sahabatnya... katakan padaku cheol-ah, mereka hanya bersahabat kan?."

"Molla." Seungcheol juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Pokoknya aku mau putus hik... Aku mau mencari orang yang benar-benar menjadikan aku sebagai orang pertama hik orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Dan setelahnya hik aku akan membuat sibodoh itu menjadi sadar agar tidak ada lagi yang nasib sepertiku."

Seungcheol memandang prihatin orang didepannya itu. Tidak kah orang itu sadar bahwa dia tidak perlu mencari lagi tidak kah dia sadar bahwa seungcheol siap menjadi sesuatu untuknya."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu cheol-ah."

"pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu, selama kau bahagia aku akan selalu mendukung."

"Gomawuo cheol-ah. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

DAR...DAR...DAR...DAR...DAR...

Entah itu suara kembang api raksasa di luar atau kembang api di dalam dada seongcheol, namja itu susah untuk dibedakannya. Betapa bahagianya dia saat ini.

"Apa kau serius?" seungcheol yangbaru dapat mengendalikan diri, meminta kepastian dari ucapan singkat tadi. Tapi...

"Yha...yha... kau tidur? Yha.. jangan tidur dulu pabbo, kau harus tegaskan kata-katamu dulu." Seungcheol mengguncang tubuh orang ani.. namja cantik dihadapannya itu, tapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun.

"Hahh~ pabbo... Walau pun kau mengatakannya dalam keadaan mabuk dan aku tidak tau apa maksudnya, tapi aku berharap itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Selamat tahun baru nae cheonsa... aku mencintaimu." CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan seungcheol pada namja itu, namja yang selalu dicintainya sejak dulu. ' _ditahun ini aku akan mulai memperjuangkanmu. Kau milikku_.'

 **SEUNGCHEOL AND SOMEONE END**

.

 **SiBum (Siwon-Kibum) dan KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin)**

"Malam menyambut tahun baru kita hanya berdua saja ne." Siwon duduk di kursi santainya sambil menatap langit malam.

"Bukannya setiap tahun baru juga begini, seungcheol sibuk dengan teman-temannya dan wonwoo selalu di rumah pohon bersama mingyu." Sang istri tercinta datang sambil membawa minuman hangat.

"hemm.. baru seperti ini saja aku sudah merasa seperti anak kita sudah menikah apa lagi jika wonu kecil kita benar-benar menikah." Ujar siwon sambil menarik kibum untuk duduk si kursi santainya tepatnya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Andai kita punya lebih banyak anak ya, pasti tidak akan sesepi ini." Kibum bergumam asal

"Ide bagus, ayo kita buat adiknya wonu." Dasarnya memang same sejati, choi appa benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata yang menjurus sedikit saja.

"Yha... Choi PabboWon. Kau benar-benar mesum eo. Kau tidak sadar bagaimana susahnya kita untuk mendapatkan seungcheol dan wonu. Aku bukan wanita yang mudah untuk melahirkan, lagipula kita sudah tua, beberapa tahun mendatang kau akan menjadi seorang kakek."

Kibum mulai mengeluarkan protesnya panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas oleh senyum joker sang suami. "Arra,.. aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau menggemaskan jika sudah cerewet nyonya choi."

"ihs..."

"hei.. walau bukan untuk membuat anak apakah aku masih boleh meminta kita untuk bermain malam ini?" Sepertinya siwon benar-benar sudah keracunan malam ini.

Dan sebagai istri yang baik tentu saja kibum tidak boleh langsung menolaknya kan. "Apa kau tidak lelah, besok tidak berkerja."

"Aku bossnya, lagi pula besok libur tahun baru. Ayolah.."

"Hemm... baiklah."

"Aku mencintaimu nyonya choi kibum, dulu nanti dan seterunya." Siwon memeluk kibum erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kibum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Choi appa." Dan tepat saat jam besar dirumah berdentang menandakan tahun telah berganti maka dimulai juga kegiatan panas sepasang suami istri ini dengan ditandai ciuman lembut dan berubah penuh nafsu menuntu. Sungguh hebat rumah tangga mereka, tahun baru disambut dengan permainan panas..

. . .

TING

Suara gelas kristal beradu memecah keheningan sebuah rumah bergaya klasik mewah. Terlihat dua orang namja sedang menikmati segelas wine dan strawberry sorht cake duduk di depan perapian.

"Malam yang sangat tenang Kyunie." Ucap seorang namja manis yang berbicara dengan namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Ya, tanpa adanya suara perdebatanmu dengan anak kita."

"Ihss... itu karena anakmu yang selalu membuatku emosi. Mengidam apa aku saat hamilnya dulu."

"Kau tidak banyak mengidam yang aneh tapi hanya ingin melihat wonu minimal 10 jam sehari. Itu masalahmu dari awal Ming." Kyuhyun ingat benar bagaimana gilanya sungmin jika tidak melihat wajah wonu anak tetangga sekaligus sehabat baik mereka yang menggemaskan setiap harinya. Dan mungkin karena itu juga yang membuat mingyu tidak bisa lepas dari wonu.

"Hemm... dan karena itu juga aku seperti di nomor duakan oleh anakku sendiri." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ya dia kesal, tapi sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sejujurnya dia juga senang saat melihat mingyu bersama wonu dan menjaganya.

"tidak perlu iri dengan mingyu. Itu sudah sewajarnya ming. Suatu saat jika sudah waktunya anak-anak kita akan menemukan seseorang nomor satu untuk hidup mereka. Seperti kita dulu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin.

"Seperti aku yang menempatkanmu diatas segalanya dihidupku." Kali ini dia sudah menggenggam lembut tangan istri tercintanya.

"Nado kyunie.. aku juga menempatkanmu diatas segalanya tapi setelah anak-anak ya. Hehehe..."

"Tak apa ming. Sejak awal memang aku sudah siap membagimu dengan anak kita." Sungmin benar-benar sangat mencintai pria dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyunnya yang egois, kekanakan dan tempramental berubah menjadi namja sempurna untuk hidupnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membagi rumah tempat Kyu junior dengan siapapun."

PLAK !

"Appo ming-

"DASAR MESUM ! aku sudah terbuai dengan kata-katamu sejak tadi tapi kau malah merusak semuanya. Mati saja kau mesum... jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Sungmin terus mengoceh dan memukul kyuhyun dengan bantal sofa didekatnyanya, Hingga...

TENG...TENG... TENG...TENG...

Jam dinding rumah mereka menunjukan pukul 00.00 menandakan pergantian tahun dan hal yang selalu kyuhyun syukuri dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah gitar dan membuat sungmin mengernyit bingung. "Dengarkan baik-baik ming."

Dentingan senar gitar mulai terdengar dan diawali dengan senandung dari kyuhyun. Membuat perlahan sungmin mulai tersenyum, ternyata kyuhyun ingin bernyanyi di hadapan sungmin.

 _Gyeoure taeeonan aremdaun dangsineun, Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

 _Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul eunjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

 _Gyeoure taeeonan aremdaun dangsineun, Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

 _Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida_

 _Saengil chuukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul_

 _Happy Birthday Sungmin_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday My Love_

 _Happy birthday to you._

Dan berakhirlah lagu yang dinyanyikan kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih sudah lahir dan hadir dihidupku ming. Aku selalu menantikan tahun baru, karena disaat itulah malaikat dihidupku lahir. Happy New Year and Happy Birthday My BunnyBoy."

Sungmin benar-benar tersentuh dan memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Sejak dulu dia sudah menyukai tahun baru karena semua orang di dunia seperti merayakan kelahirannya, tapi semenjak bertemu kyuhyun dia tidak peduli orang-orang itu yang dia butuhkan hanya kehadiran kyuhyun di malam tahun barunya,.. dimalam kelahirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu mingyu appa."

.

.

END

.

A/N : Hahahaha.. special fanfiction ternyata panjang sekali ya.  
saya benar-benar ingin menggambarkan bagaimana perayaan tahun baru keluarha Kim dan Choi ini.  
Semoga kalian terhibur.

Special fanfiction di tengah-tengah mentoknya otak saya menemukan ide yang bagus untuk lanjutan ff ini. Semoga kalian bisa menunggu sedikit lagi untuk kelanjutannya.  
Yang belum tau... saya menyiapkan fanfiction **S.H.M.I.L.Y (See How Much I Love You)** cast meanie selama ff I Choose to Love You ini menggantung. Silahkan cek profil saya ya.

 **Terima kasih dan Selamat Tahun Baru 20"17".**

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. xD


	6. Chapter 6 : PINDAH LAPAK

**PINDAH LAPAK**

.

.

~LS-Snowie~

.

Author : Super Junior & Seventeen Official couple

PINDAH LAPAK

.

.

 **PEMBERITAHUAN : TOLONG DIBACA HINGGA SELESAI**

.

Annyeonghasaeyo readerdeul...

Dengan segala rasa menyesal dan permintaan maaf. Saya kembali bukannya membawa lanjutan ff ataupun ff baru seputar SJ couple ataupun SVT couple. Tapi saya ingin memberikan pengumuman bahwa saya **pindah lapak** menulis dari **ke wattpad**.

Alasannya adalah, sekarang ini saya merasa sudah banyak shipper yang meninggalka ffn atau mungkin merasa bosan karena ffn tidak dapat semenarik wattpad yang dapat disisipi gambar, video dan lain-lain.

Saya sudah meng-upload 2 cerita " **NOTING MARRIED** dan **I Choose to Love You** (saya akan lanjutkan ff itu di wattpad) dengan main cast : MEANIE, Support cast: SVT dan SuJu (pasti) . Tolong kunjungi akun wattpad saya di **LS-snowie**

Tolong di support (vote dan comment) ya.^_^

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas ini semua... Sampai bertemu lagi di wattpad **LS-snowie.**

 **.**

 **Saya kasih summary untuk dua ff yang udah saya upload di akun wattpad saya ^^**

 **.**

 **NOTING MARRIED**

Summary : Hidupku, hidupmu, hidup kita...masa depanku, masa depanmu dan masa depan kita berantakan sejak hari dimana kita bertemu. Penuh dengan kepalsuan dan kepura-puraan... membohongi semua orang hanya untuk keegoisan cinta.

Cast : Meanie

Support Cast : Seventeen, Pristin dan Super Junior

Ganre : Drama, Homor, Roments

Reat : T – semi M

Lenght : Chapper

.

.

 **I Choose to Love You**

Summary: Wonwoo yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan semua perasaan dan emosi, sementara itu Mingyu yang terus berusaha mencari cinta sejati tanpa mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya cinta tetap harus memilih /Meanie/YAOI/

Cast : Kim Mingyu X Choi (Jeon) Wonwoo

Support Cast : Seventeen mamber, Super Junior mamber & Gfriends mamber

Ganre : Romancs, Drama, Friendship (bisa berubah sesuai mood saya)

Reat : T – semi M (maybe)

Lenght : Chappter

( _Fanfic ini akan saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk tamat dan tidak hiasut lagi dalam pengerjaannya. Tapi saya meng-upload dari awal lagi. Jadi untuk para reader "I Choose to Love You saya mohon bersabar ya"_ )

.

.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK !


End file.
